hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paying for the Past
Paying for the Past is Case Number 20 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the mysterious disappearance of the Mistress of the Manor. Pre-Case On the Threshold of a Discovery Goal: Enter the bedroom. Explore the Mistress' Bedroom. Location: Bedroom Rewards: Introduction You have been given a unique chance to investigate the private quarters of the Mistress of the Manor. What secrets and puzzles are hidden beneath the cover of the velvet canopy? What events have caused the Mistress to disappear? You'll find the answers to all these questions by conducting a careful investigation. Paying for the Past Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 All the things are scattered about the room as if a tornado went through it. It looks as if there was a struggle in the bedroom before the Mistress disappeared. You need to find clues in this chaos that will cast some light on the situation. Goal: Find clues to the crime. A Complete Mess Goal: Enter the bedroom. Explore the Mistress' Bedroom. Rewards: The Ruined Candleholder Goal: Find the Carved Candleholder. Rewards: The Favorite Comb Goal: Find the Old Comb Rewards: Deceitful Softness Goal: Find the Embroidered Pillow. Rewards: Negligee Goal: Find the Silk Nightgown. Rewards: An Attack of Spirits Goal: Find out about the recent past. Combine the "Evidence" collection. Rewards: Stage 2 Ghosts are holding the Mistress of the Manor captive inside the mirror. Why? It's possible that the reason is lurking in her past. Goal: Find out about the Mistress' past. Golden Times Goal: Find the Family Photo Rewards: Aristocratic Roots Goal: Find the Burned Coat of Arms Rewards: A Tragic Turn of Events Goal: Find the "For Sale" Sign. Rewards: The Sad Aftermath Goal: Look for a School Insignia. Rewards: True Poverty Goal: Find the Old Dress. Rewards: Ambitious Dreams Goal: Find the Expensive Brooch. Combine the "Mistress's Past" collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Mistress was always determined to rise to the top of society at any cost. To do this, she wanted to marry a rich aristocrat. Did the Mistress succeed in making a lucrative match? Goal: Find evidence of broken dreams. One Chance Goal: Find the Newlywed Figurines. Rewards: Grandiose Ideas Goal: Find the Ball Schedule. Rewards: Dances, Dances and More Dances! Goal: Find the Dancing Slippers. Rewards: A Serious Bet Goal: Find the Ball Gown. Rewards: Natural Info Goal: Find the Broken Mirror. Rewards: Bitter Disappointment Goal: Look for the Carnet de Bal. Combine the "Broken Dreams" Collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The young Mistress was not an attractive or wealthy bride. It took her a long time to marry into money. Who was it who helped her? It would seem that she must have needed magic. Goal: Find signs of a love spell. Small Family Secret Goal: Find the Amulet with a Portrait. Rewards: Red and Black Goal: Find the Ceremonial Dagger. Rewards: A Steep Price Goal: Find the Letter from Grandmother. Rewards: A Helpful Idea Goal: Find the Postcard with an Agreement. Rewards: Ends Justify the Means Goal: Find the Solar Bomb. Rewards: Advice and Love! Goal: Find out about the first marriage. Combine the “Amorous Incantations” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The ghosts holding the Mistress can be seen more clearly in the mirror. Family crests are visible on their clothing. It's worth finding out who these men are and how they're connected to the Mistress of the Manor. Goal: Find out where the ghosts in the mirror came from. Notes from the Past Goal: Find the Notepad with an Inlay. Rewards: The Stamp of Success Goal: Find the Ring with a Coat of Arms. Rewards: Golden Precision Goal: Find the Gold Pocket Watch. Rewards: Family Relics Goal: Find the Family Snuffbox. Rewards: Luxury and Dignity Goal: Find the Diamond Brooch. Rewards: Mysterious Family Coats of Arms Goal: Open the Box. Combine the “Missing Nobility” collection. Rewards: Conclusion Paying for the Past Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: The ghosts of the men disappeared from the mirror when we found out about their tragic fates. The Mistress returned, but she didn't have time to say anything but a few words before she once again found herself in the mirror. It's getting dark behind her as her eyes fill with tears. What did the Mistress try to explain and who needs to silence her? You can figure this out in the next part of the story. Case Reward: Chest Contains: Deciphering Cube x2, Lighter x2, Compass x2 Post Case The ghosts of the men disappeared from the mirror when we found out about their tragic fates. The Mistress returned, but she didn't have time to say anything but a few words before she once again found herself in the mirror. It's getting dark behind her as her eyes fill with tears. What did the Mistress try to explain and who needs to silence her? You can figure this out in the next part of the story. Power of the Sorceress Goal: Portrait of the Witch. Assemble the "Power of the Sorceress" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases